Jim James Hawkins
'Into The Alternate World...' Jim accidentally opened a portal, and a voice beckoned him to come inside. Curious, he walked through to see what was inside, only to be trapped in an alternate universe with his "opposite", who calls himself James. 'Personalities' Jim + James (played by: LoveAndHeartbreak) are complete opposites. Jim is more like himself from the movie "Treasure Planet". He's smart, caring, adventurous, mildly curious, and a bit rebellious. He doesn't like being judged by others, and he certainly doesn't like being treated like a child, and so he'll try to act more mature than expected so that he can avoid some remarks. Its not easy for him to make friends, but once he does, a more eccentric and easy-going side comes out. His mind is like a typical teenage boy, but his life experiences made him mature slightly more than expected when it comes to certain situations. James, on the other hand, is much more different than Jim. He's lazy, a bit of a bully, rebellious, and a prankster. He likes speaking in sarcasms, and he often seeks revenge when confronted, or when he feels threatened. He usually bullies others, and he gets into fights sometimes just for fun. He doesn't really like company, and he's not interested in relationships (he's not really a womanizer or anything, he's just too far into himself to even consider girls/women). He often plays pranks on people, sometimes to the extreme where people can emotionally get hurt. What physically distinguishes himself from Jim is this glow that outlines him. So far, we've seen how this glow can change depending on his emotions, such as in Episode 4 when his glow turned red to express his anger. 'Toward Each Other' In the beginning, Jim was very unsure about how to appraoch James since he is just very different from himself. Jim understands that James is "him", but since he doesn't act like him, Jim is very cautious. He mildly depends on James though for assistance on finding a way out of the alternate world since James said that he would help him, but so far, Jim is beginning to learn how little James knows of an actual solution. Jim finally caught onto James' little lies and trickery after James forced Jim to do his chores, and to leave Jasmine behind. At this point, Jim is getting fed up with James' behavior, and even though he was given an answer to opening the portal from Rise, he still tags along with James because he doesn't want to wonder alone in this strange place. James sees Jim as a "kid", and he often calls him that just to get on his nerves. The first time James actually addressed him as "Jim" was during Jim and Jasmine's encounter in the marketplace (ex.Episode 4). He called him by his name because he knew that Jim would listen and he was able to get Jim away from Jasmine. He also stated that he could help Jim find a way out of the alternate world, but so far, he seems to be taking his time. At the very beginning, James took Jim back to Agrabah, where he had Jim do his chores the first night they were there, and he led Jim out of the palace so they can search for answers to the portal in the market place. He found it annoying when Jim was staring at some girls on a balcony, and he tried to keep Jim on track about what they needed to do by constantly reminding him about the portal. He's always trying to stay on top pf things and he rushes Jim through everything they do so they can just get the tasks over with. It wasn't until recently when James decided to open up a little to Jim about Jessy. This is the first time that Jim hears about James' past, even though its just a small detail of it. 'Backgrounds:' Jim's background is very similar to his life in the film "Treasure Planet", except for the fact that Jim was transported into the alternate world before he found Treasure Planet, so he's used to doing chores and assisting those in need. At this point though, Jim is recovering from the loss of his father many years ago, but he is able to handle it better than he did before, and he's still rather curious about his father's whereabouts. Jim doesn't sulk in the background anymore, but he is still very cautious about who he allows into his life. James' background has yet to be revealed, but so far, we know that he is a servant that works for Prince Al, and that he resides in the palace. He also knows certain characters that have already been introduced; such as Jamilah, Jessy and Jack. Their history doesn't appear joyous, but the more the series progresses, the more his past will be revealed. 'Jim Hawkins + Other Characters:' Prince Al Jim first met Prince Al during his first night at the palace. He was mistaken for being James at the time, and Prince Al ordered Jim to "get back to work", before leaving the room. So far, Jim would like to stay clear of the young prince just like James does, but only to avoid his bossy behavior. Episodes with Jim + Prince Al: #Episode 2 Jasmine Jim met Jasmine in the market place, where he saved her from getting her hand cut off. They immediately hit it off, and he even wanted to bring her along to continue searching for answers to the portal, but James forced Jim to leave her behind because of certain circumstances. Jim was not happy with this, but he left her behind for her own safety. Episodes with Jim + Jasmine: 1. Jim and Jasmine Mirrorselves RP # 3 2. Jim & James Episode 4 Rise Jim first met Rise in an abandoned building in the marketplace. He sought her out for some answers to the portal, and she gave him a little riddle for him solve so he could understand how the portal works. He may not have gotten a straight answer from her, but he does feel a little closer to getting back home now. Episodes with Jim + Rise: #Jim & James Episode 5 Wendy Darling Jim met Wendy at the docks while he was watching James try to avoid Jessy. He doesn't know much about her, but he wouldn't mind knowing more since she seems sweet, kind and sincere. They too had a nice first conversation, until it was interrupted by Jessy demanding that they leave. As Wendy was leaving, Jim couldn't help but show some concern by saying "Be careful" to her, because she is a young girl wondering through the market place at night. Obviously a different side to Jim came out this time. Episodes with Jim + Wendy: 1. Jim & James Episode 6 Jessy Jim first met Jessy at the docks while watching her chase James around. While he found the event amusing, he feels that Jessy is too direct and bossy for him to connect with; much like how James is toward him, so Jim remianed silent toward her to try and avoid an altercation from her. Episodes with Jim + Jessy: #Jim & James Episode 6 Jack Jim first met Jack (Peter Pan's opposite) at the marketplace after leaving the docks. Jim was accidentally attacked by Jack, and then he had to fight over the portal with him, causing Jim to be skeptical and mildly annoyed by Jack's childish behavior. After Jack tossed Jim's portal away, Jim had to run after the device, and thus cause him to separate from James. Episodes with Jim + Jack: 1. Jim + James = Episode 8 Jane + Jill While Jim was searching for James in the marketplace, he was accidentally mistaken for James again by Jill, who has the same glow feature as James. Jim is a little skeptical of Jill because of her unladylike behavior. He also met Jane Porter, who seems more level-headed and refined than Jill. He can easily connect with her without any problems, but Jill was starting to make things a bit weird for him after she asked him to take them to a local tavern. Jim obviously doesn't think this is a good idea, but he's all alone and is unsure on what to do since he lost James somwhere in the marketplace. Episodes with Jim + Jill / Jane Porter: 1. Mirrorselves, Jane/Jill ep.2 'James Hawkins + Other Characters' 'Prince Al' James does not care for the "Ruler of Agrabah", and its obvious that he doesn't repsect the guy. James works as a servant in Prince Al's palace, but more often than not, James would try and avoid taking orders from the Prince by running and hiding. Recently, he tried sneaking out of the palace to assist Jim in finding answers to the portal, but failed just before he could leave. Even though James hates taking orders from this guy, he will still do the task at hand to avoid further conflict. Episodes with James + Prince Al: #Jim & James Episode 3 'Jasmine' James first met Jasmine in the marketplace after seeing Jim save her. After closer observation, he realized that she wasn't Jamilah (Jasmine's opposite), whom he knows as a Princess who also lives in the palace. He doesn't care for either of them, and he certainly doesn't trust Jasmine since she's from another dimension. Not to mention, he's starting to notice a pattern with these dimension travelers because of this encounter. Episodes with James + Jasmine: #Jim & James Episode 4 'Jessy' Jessy and James obviously have a history, but not one James agrees with, apparantly. He finds this girl annoying and frightening due to her constantly chasing around him like an insane fangirl. He wastes no time in escaping from her when given the chance. Episodes with James + Jessy: #Jim and James Episode 6 #Jim and James Episode 7 'Jack' James and Jack also have a history, but as rivals. James see's Jack as a nuisance, and Jack does not like James' attitude towards him. Episodes with James + Jack: 1. Jim + James = Episode 8 'Anger' Anger is Angel's opposite. James' first encounter with Anger was while he was trying to escape from Jessy in the marketplace. She appeared out of nowhere and had him pretend that they were in a relationship so that Jessy would leave him alone. He wasn't into the mind-game at first, but it seemed to have worked since Jessy finally stopped chasing him. James expected his encounter with Anger to end just as suddenly as it had started, but she seems to have other plans for him now he "owes her one". James is not thrilled about this, especially when he never asked for the woman's help to begin with. Episodes with James + Anger: Angel + Anger = Episode 2 'Jill' Jill is Jane Porter's opposite. Jill and James obviously know each other, but their history doens't seem like a good one. James can't help but point out her flaws and bad habits, like her being a poor sketch artist and a partier. He doesn't think much of Jill at all, or of her opposite (Jane), whom he mocks after she states that they should carry on with their own business. Episodes with James + Jill/Jane Porter: Jim + James = Episode 9 'Other Videos Jim + James Appear In:' Jim Saves Jasmine - made by NikkiNak111 (Jasmine's Editor) Jim + James Waiting at The Docks - made by 1ooMusic (Wendy + Peter Pan's Editor) Mirrorselves, Jane/Jill ep. 2 - made by Nerpasa1 (Jane + Jill's Editor) MIRRORSELVES Roleplay - Angel & Anger - Episode 2 - Made by Milday2791 (Angel + Anger's Editor) 'External Links:' YouTube Mirroselves Channel Personal YouTube Channel